Vs. Shadow Zangoose
Vs. Shadow Zangoose is the seventh episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Orre. It aired 7/21/2018. Story Several trainers defend the rundown hallways of the Pyrite Building, including male and female hunters, female Riders, Chasers and Bodybuilders. They wield Snorunt, Horsea, Phanpy, Doduo and Voltorb as they fight off Ian, Crystal, Brendan and Max. Magnemite uses Thunder Wave to paralyze targets, Happiny releases Presents to blast the trainers to the side. Sneasel spins with Icy Wind to partially freeze them over, as Ralts unleashes a Shadow Wave to blast them back. Ralts growls and snarls as it does. Max: (Sighs) If only we could actually battle like we had planned to. As a team. Ralts: (Angrily) Ralts. Brendan: Don’t worry, Max. It’ll get better. Ian: Hariyama seems to be reverting closer to its original self. It remembered a regular move that it knew beforehand. Keep working with it and it’ll be its old self again. Max: I hope you’re right. The group makes it through the building, heading towards a set of stairs heading to the roof. Two of the Cipher Peons from before appear. Cipher Peon 1: Hey you! Cipher Peon 2: We’ll take you out this time! The two throw Pokéballs, choosing Forretress and Masquerain. Magnemite’s magnets point towards Forretress, being drawn into battle. Ian: So it’s ability is Magnet Pull. Cipher Peon 1: That’s right! You wanna get out, you gotta beat us! Forretress, use Zap Cannon! Ciper Peon 2: And Masquerain use Silver Wind! Ian & Crystal: Thunder Wave! Magnemite and Happiny release Thunder Wave streams, connecting with the dark green electric ball of Zap Cannon. This electric explosion blocks out Silver Wind. Ian looks back to Brendan and Max. Ian: You guys go! Find out what they’re trying to stop us from getting! Brendan and Max nod, the two running up the stairs. Crystal: Happiny, Drain Punch! Ian: And Magnemite, use Spark! Happiny’s fist glows with a dark green energy ball, as Magnemite is encased in electricity. Happiny strikes Forretress while Magnemite strikes Masquerain. Brendan, Max, Sneasel and Ralts arrive on the roof, there being another warehouse building there. Brendan returns Sneasel, as they bust through the door. They find two women beating up on Silva. The first woman has short brown hair, green shirt, vest and cargo pants, while the other one has longer purple hair, black shirt, vest and jeans. Reath: (Green shirt) Take that, you piece of trash! Ferma: (Purple shirt) You think you can stop us on your own?! You dumber than you look! Brendan: Hey! Reath and Ferma turn and notice Brendan and Max for the first time, noticing the abnormally large Snag Machine on Max’s arm. Reath: Ha! So you’re the intruders who stole the Snag Machines! You got guts! Ferma: But not brains! Let’s teach them a lesson! Ralts growls, as Reath and Ferma draw Pokéballs. They throw them, choosing Poochyena and a shiny Tentacruel. Tentacruel releases sparkles as it comes out. Both of them have angry expressions. Brendan: Most likely both Shadow Pokémon. (Grins) Ready for your first battle? Max: As ready as I’m going to be in this situation. Ralts! Brendan: Yanmega! Ralts moves forward, as Brendan opens a Pokéball choosing Yanmega. Yanmega: Yan! Reath: Poochyena, Shadow Blitz! Ferma: Tentacruel, Shadow Rush! Max: Ralts, use Shadow Mist! Brendan: And Yanmega, Bug Buzz! Poochyena and Tentacruel charge forward, surrounded in dark aura. Ralts releases a Shadow Mist, encasing the area and stalling Poochyena and Tentacruel. Yanmega’s wings flutter as it releases a red outlined sound wave, hitting Poochyena and Tentacruel hard. Brendan: Not a bad combo there, kid! Max: Quit calling me kid! I’m a trainer now! Ralts, use Shadow Wave! Reath: Poochyena, use Shadow Panic! Ferna: And Tentacruel, use Shadow Rave! Poochyena howls, which releases a shadow aura pulse. Ralts is confused, attacking itself instead of releasing Shadow Wave. Yanmega manages to be unaffected, when Tentacruel swings its tentacles to the ground, releasing towers of dark aura energy that travel across the ground. Yanmega and Ralts are hit, Yanmega greatly injured while Ralts isn’t harmed as much. Brendan: Air Slash! Yanmega flaps its wings, releasing air blades that strike Tentacruel, knocking it back. Ralts gets up, now radiating anger. Max: Oh no, the Reverse Mode! Brendan: (Pointing out) It’s stronger in this mode. Max: Right. Ralts, Shadow Wave! Reath: Shadow Blitz! Poochyena charges with Shadow Blitz, as Ralts fires a Shadow Wave. Shadow Wave breaks Shadow Blitz, Poochyena skidding back. Brendan: Snag it! Max is struggling with his Snag Machine, due to its large size. Max: I’m trying! Go! Snag Ball! Max manages to move the Snag Machine and throw the Pokéball, it hitting and sucking Poochyena in by an energy hand. The ball ricochets back to Max as it shakes violently, locking. Max: Yes! I caught a Poochyena! Reath: No! Miror B. is gonna be so mad at me! Ferna: Then I better take ‘em out! Tentacruel, Shadow Rave! Brendan: Ancient Power! Tentacruel fires Shadow Rave, as Yanmega glows with a silver outline, forming a silver energy ball. It fires Ancient Power, blocking Shadow Rave. It then fires another Ancient Power, blasting Tentacruel back. Brendan: Go! Snag Ball! Brendan throws a Snag Ball, sucking in Tentacruel. The Pokéball ricochets back to Brendan as it locks. Reath: No! Ferma: We gotta warn Miror B! Reath and Ferma push past Brendan and Max, going out that door and fleeing. Ralts pants heavily, as if it is injured. Max: Ralts, what’s wrong? Brendan: Maybe that battle took a lot out of it. Max: Take a rest. Max returns Ralts, as Brendan gives Yanmega a Sitrus Berry. Brendan: Great work, Yanmega. Rest up a bit. Brendan returns Yanmega. They go over to Silva, helping him sit up. Ian and Crystal enter the room. Crystal: Did you guys drive those women into that cave? Brendan: Guess so. Max: You were the one at Duking’s house, weren’t you? Silva: Yeah, Silva. Duking is willing to do nothing against these guys because they stole his Pokémon. I was gonna get it back, but they found me. Crystal: You can leave that to us. That’s what we’re here for. Where is it? Silva: I don’t know. Probably with Miror B. himself. Ian: In that case, the cave they went through. Max: Let’s hurry then! And Silva, you go tell Duking we’ve almost found it! Silva: Will do. End Scene The group heads to the cave right across the rooftop warehouse, when they hear the clinking of spurs. A rider comes out, with a western style brown jacket with diamond studs on it, red and yellow lines going down it. He wears jeans with cowboy boots. What sticks out about him is his pink hair spiked up. Ian stares at him as if seeing a ghost. Ian: Willie? Wille: Whoo-weee! You do remember me! I figured after you abandoned me you had forgotten all about me! Crystal: Is this the guy that Cail mentioned? Ian: Yeah. He was my first friend. Willie: Surprised you made more considering how easily you run away from them. Let’me guess. Your apprentice, a girl who crushing you and one of their brat siblings. Crystal: (Embarrassed & angry) Crushing? Max: Brat?! Brendan: Wow. (Chuckles) This guy’s good at reading people. Ian: Brendan, take the others into the cave. Brendan: But— Ian: You said it yourself. I’m emotionally compromised with him here. Brendan nods, as he motions Crystal and Max to follow. Crystal looks back concerned at Ian, but they head into the cave. Willie lets them go by. Willie: How’d you know I wouldn’t stop them? Ian: Your beef is with me, not them. You like tackling your problems head on. Willie: Quit acting like you know me so well. Ian: I’m sorry for leaving. But— Willie: No you’re not! You took your first chance to Buneary out of here and did! Ian: The motorcycle had no side car. And the police— Willie: (Hurtfully) I’m done talking to you! Linoone! Zangoose! Willie opens two Pokéballs, choosing Linoone and Zangoose. Zangoose scowls in anger. Ian: So it’s the Zangoose. Lucario! Rotom! Ian throws two Pokéballs, choosing Lucario and a Wash form Rotom. Rotom: Rotom! Willie: (Unamused) You updated that guy. Ian: I went to the old junk yard, where we used to dig for scraps. It’ll be useful here. Willie: We’ll find out. Shadow Claw! Shadow Break! Ian: Metal Claw! Hydro Pump! Linoone’s claws are covered in indigo energy, as Zangoose charges with a dark aura hand. Lucario charges and intercepts Shadow Break with energy Metal Claws, the two pushing each other back. Rotom fires Hydro Pump, washing Linoone back as it fires Shadow Claw forward, striking Rotom. Willie: Shadow Wave! Ian: Me First! Zangoose forms a dark aura energy sphere, firing it and it splitting in two. Lucario glows with a white and violet aura, forming Shadow Wave and firing it. Lucario’s attack breaks through Zangoose’s, heading towards Zangoose and Linoone. Willie: Pin Missile! Ian: Discharge! Linoone shakes its fur, firing green energy pins with white energy streaks. They collide with Shadow Wave, causing both of them to explode. Rotom releases several streams of electricity, shocking Lucario, Linoone and Zangoose. Willie: Linoone, use Stomping Tantrum! Ian: Lucario, hop on Rotom! Rotom, Double Team! Linoone stomps the ground repeatedly. Shock waves travel along the ground, growing in size and power. Lucario hops onto Rotom as it Levitates over Stomping Tantrum. Rotom then uses Double Team, creating several clones in the air. Willie: Pin Missile and Shadow Break! Ian: Metal Claw! Linoone fires Pin Missile, going through several clones. Lucario leaps off Rotom, diving down for Metal Claw. Rotom is revealed as it’s hit by Pin Missile, as Zangoose dashes forward. Lucario goes to strike it, but Zangoose runs underneath it, dodging. Metal Claw impales the roof as Zangoose leaps and strikes Rotom with Shadow Break. Rotom hits the ground, severely injured. Willie: Gotcha. Willie rolls his sleeve up and shows off his Snag Machine, it being silver and a newer model, and loads a Pokéball in it. He throws a Snag Ball, as Lucario responds. She glows with a rainbow aura, thrusting her palm forward to force a pulse of rainbow aura to hit Rotom. Rotom glows with shimmering rainbow energy as it heals from damage. The Snag Ball sucks Rotom in, as the Pokéball ricochets back while shaking violently. The Pokéball opens up right before Willie grabs it, letting Rotom back out. Rotom: Tom! Ian: Hydro Pump! Rotom fires Hydro Pump, washing Zangoose back. Willie scoffs at the event, as Ian points forward. Ian: Magnemite! Magnet Bomb! Magnemite: Mag. Magnemite points its magnets forward, releasing a magnetic pulse wave. This hits Willie’s Snag Machine, causing it to malfunction. He howls in pain as he gets it off, allowing it to drop to the ground. Willie: You always were violent. You’d be a good member of Snagem or Cipher with how much you hurt people. Ian: I only target those who hurt Pokémon. You target anyone. Willie: You got that right! Specially those who hurt me! Zangoose, hit that boy with Shadow Break! Ian: Rotom, Discharge! Lucario, Me First! Rotom prepares Discharge, as Lucario uses Me First to use it first. She releases a powerful Discharge that electrocutes Linoone, Zangoose and Rotom. Rotom then uses its Discharge, shocking them again. Linoone and Zangoose drop defeated, as Lucario goes down on one knee sparking from paralysis. Ian: Snag Ball! Ian throws a Snag Ball, hitting Zangoose and sucking it in. The Pokéball ricochets back to Ian as it locks. Willie returns Linoone, bursting into laughter. Willie: You haven’t changed at all, have you? Ian: I’m glad to see that you finally got yourself a Pokémon. That isn’t a Shadow Pokémon. Willie: Heh. Whatever you wanna believe. But know that we ain’t done yet. Not by a long shot. Willie walks off, heading down the stairs. Ian watches him go, waiting till he’s out of sound range. Ian then goes over to the new model Snag Machine, intrigued. Ian: This may come in handy later. Rotom, how about you possess this instead of the washing machine? Rotom: Ro? Tom! Rotom leaves the washing machine, letting it drop to the roof. Rotom then inhabits the Snag Machine, it flashing for a moment. Rotom’s head is at the shoulder mount, the arm being red with an orange aura forming around it. The aura extends from the shoulder mount slightly, forming a secondary aura arm and fist. Rotom clenches its left fist, impressed by its new form and obtaining a hand. Rotom: Rotom tom! Ian: We’ll have to see what this does later. But now, it’s up to the others. Main Events * Brendan snags a shiny Tentacruel and Max snags a Poochyena. ** Poochyena is technically Max's first caught Pokémon. * Ian snags a Zangoose. * Willie is introduced, and is part of Team Snagem. * Ian's Magnemite reveals it has the ability Magnet Pull. * Ian's Lucario learns Heal Pulse. * Rotom possesses a Snag Machine, becoming Fist Rotom. Characters * Ian * Brendan * Max * Crystal * Silva Villains * Cipher ** Cipher Peons ** Reath ** Ferma * Team Snagem ** Willie * Hunters * Riders * Chasers * Bodybuilders Pokémon * Magnemite (Ian's) * Rotom (Ian's; Wash form & Fist form) * Lucario (Ian's) * Sneasel (Brendan's) * Yanmega (Brendan's) * Happiny (Crystal's) * Linoone (Willie's) * Snorunt * Horsea * Phanpy * Doduo * Voltorb * Forretress * Masquerain Shadow Pokémon * Ralts (Max's) * Tentacruel (Ferma's, snagged by Brendan, shiny) * Poochyena (Reath's, snagged by Max) * Zangoose (Willie's, snagged by Ian) Trivia * Brendan becomes the third major character to own a shiny Pokémon. The others are Ben with Diamondhead, and Domino with Roselia. * Brendan's Tentacruel originally wasn't going to be shiny. It was made shiny once I learned that you could possibly snag shiny Pokémon in Pokémon Colosseum & XD. ** Him obtaining a shiny Tentacruel is based off how Tentacool/Tentacruel is the only shiny Pokémon I have managed to capture in the games that wasn't a game event or a special distribution. * Max catching a Poochyena for his first Pokémon is similar to how that's an early option in the Hoenn based games, as well as a Poochyena being one of the first Pokémon Max befriended in the anime. * Willie being part of Team Snagem is to replace Wes, the character Ian is based off of, who was originally a member. * Willie reveals that Ian ran from Pyrite at the first chance he got. Ian's tendency to run away was brought up by him in Vs. Loss. * Originally, Willie was not going to own a Linoone, utilizing only Shadow Pokémon. He was given Linoone based off his game counterpart and so he could have "honorable" battles in double battles. * With Rotom's new Fist form, this marks the first and so far only time that a fanon Pokémon appears in the main storyline, not counting crossovers. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Orre Category:Pokémon Tales: Cipher arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Team Snagem arc